Carcinogen effects on histone acetylation in rat and mouse livers and in growing cell populations will be investigated. The mechanism for any effects noticed and their consequences (as measured by the RNA products) will be studied. Studies to determine the binding site of aflatoxin B1 in rat liver nuclei are also planned.